Bacterial infections are in most instances successfully treated by administration of antibiotics to patients in need thereof. However, due to careless or thoughtless use of powerful antibiotics, many pathological germs become resistant against antibiotics over time. One threatening example is Staphyloccocus aureus. In particular in hospitals this bacterium is of relevance. So-called Methicillin Resistant S. Aureus (MRSA) strains jeopardize patient's survival in hospitals, in particular after surgery.
Vaccination is considered to be a very effective method of preventing infectious diseases in human and veterinary health care. Vaccination is the administration of immungenically effective amounts of antigenic material (the vaccine) to produce immunity to a disease/disease-causing pathogenic agent. Vaccines have contributed to the eradication of smallpox, the near eradication of polio, and the control of a variety of diseases, including rubella, measles, mumps, chickenpox, typhoid fever.
Before “the genomic era”, vaccines were based on killed or live attenuated, microorganisms, or parts purified from them. Subunit vaccines are considered as a modern upgrade of these types of vaccine, as the subunit vaccines contain one or more protective antigens, which are more or less the weak spot of the pathogen. Hence, in order to develop subunit vaccines, it is critical to identify the proteins, which are important for inducing protection and to eliminate others.
An antigen is said to be protective if it is able to induce protection from subsequent challenge by a disease-causing infectious agent in an appropriate animal model following immunization. The empirical approach to subunit vaccine development, which includes several steps, begins with pathogen cultivation, followed by purification into components, and then testing of antigens for protection. Apart from being time and labour consuming, this approach has several limitations that can lead to failure. It is not possible to develop vaccines using this approach for microorganisms, which cannot easily be cultured and only allows for the identification of the antigens, which can be obtained in sufficient quantities. The empirical approach has a tendency to focus on the most abundant proteins, which in some cases are not immuno-protective. In other cases, the antigen expressed during in vivo infection is not expressed during in vitro cultivation. Furthermore, antigen discovery by use of the empirical approach demands an extreme amount of proteins in order to discover the protective antigens, which are like finding needles in the haystack. This renders it a very expensive approach, and it limits the vaccine development around diseases, which is caused by pathogens with a large genome or disease areas, which perform badly in a cost-effective perspective.